Friends
by Clever Fox Hound
Summary: His dreams crushed, the champion dethroned. In a solo pity party, Raihan is obvious to the fact that an old childhood friend had made a return to Galar under interesting circumstances. (OC x Raihan; Two-shot)
1. Friends

He was frustrated beyond all belief, he was supposed to be the one who defeated Leon and not them. He knew that they were indeed a strong trainer and the fact that Leon wouldn't just choose anyone to endorse.

He and some of the other Pokemon gym leaders watched the battle from the locker room and dispersed once the battle was over. He was left to himself, to his thoughts to his own pity party where no one could see him.

Or so he thought. He was lost in thought as he stared at his Rotom phone and the messages from a friend on the screen.

"_Raihan…_"

"_Hey, Rai?"_

Raihan looked up to the woman that called to him. He must have been too lost in his thoughts that he did not hear her enter the now empty locker room.

"Azusa?"

His body moved on his own as he looked up at the woman from where she stood, he pulled her into his arms and into a tight embrace. Eyes closed, lips pursed together as he buried his face in her hair and sighed heavily as if to let go of something troubling.

Hesitantly he broke the hug and stepped back from the woman and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well...that was unexpected," Azusa sighed softly and adjusted her clothing.

"My bad…" Raihan replied as he looked away embarrassed."Azu...what are you doing here?

"I guess you were just excited to see me?" Azusa grinned as she looked up at him and poked his red-tinged cheeks.

"Honestly I don't know what happened there and I knew you were coming but I didn't know you were here already" Raihan replied as he swatted away the woman's fingers.

"I actually just made it Galar, I was hoping to watch the match but I missed it," Azusa began. "But it seems like you and Leon have a new rival," Azusa said as she smoothed her hair, she caught a quick glance of the bitter look the man made before he looked at her again with a cocked smirk.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna work even harder to beat Leon and Oliver," Raihan shrugged. The woman smacked him on his shoulder as she walked past him and smiled again.

"Oliver?" Azusa tilted her head slightly.

"The new champion," Raihan replied. Azusa nodded as she looked him from head to toe and crossed her

"C'mon I'll treat you to dinner. Pouting is very unbecoming of you Rai,"

She could see right through him and he knew it, she was always able to see right through them, him and Leon.

Raihan looked over the woman and sighed softly, she was dressed in jeans with a black sarong like skirt with an open split that hung around her waist, a simple white long-sleeved shirt and matching white heels. Her hair was dark brown with pinkish-gray eyes and ashen brown highlights, striking pearlescent pink eyes and the red lipstick she wore...

"Sure," Raihan replied and cleared his throat.

"Besides it's been a while since we last talked anyway," Azusa smiled and began to walk towards the exit, Raihan followed.

* * *

"_Raihan We were wondering where you went to,"_ Sonia called out to Raihan and immediately looked to the woman next to him.

"Hey Sonia," Raihan nodded as the woman walked over to the two, her loyal Yamper at her side.

"Oh hello I'm Sonia-" Sonia began as she extended her hand to shake. Azusa took the woman's hand and shook it gently.

"Professor Magnolia's granddaughter right? It looks like she passed on her coat to you, congrats," Azusa began. "I'm Azusa a childhood friend of Raihan. Nice to meet you,"

Sonia quickly looked Azusa from head to toe before she glanced at Raihan and then back to Azusa with a gentle smile.

"Ah, you know my grandmother that means you're a researcher perhaps?" Sonia questioned.

"Actually, no," Azusa replied. "I'm a Fashion designer,"

"She's not from Galar if that's what you were going to ask," Raihan commented.

"Oh? A fashion designer," Sonia's eyes sparkled with curiosity."That sounds amazing, I'm sure you have some interesting stories about the other regions. Raihan why haven't you mentioned her?"

Sonia nudged the man in the side and gave him a knowing look, Raihan rolled his eyes at the smaller woman.

"It's not like that and I'm sure she's here for work or something," Raihan replied. "Anyway, why were you looking for me again?"

"Oh. We wanted to know if you wanted to grab a bite to eat," Sonia replied.

"That's perfect, we were about to grab something to eat, I'm famished," Azusa spoke up.

"Perfect. Well, Raihan?" Sonia glanced up at the man.

"Sure, lead the way,"

* * *

"So you met both Leon and Raihan when as kids during your travels with your father?" Sonia asked.

"That sounds amazing...also they never said anything about you," Nessa commented.

"That's not too surprising," Azusa replied and laughed a bit. "Our lives took a huge turn from one another, they focused on their things and I focused on my things,"

"That's true," Nessa nodded in agreement. "Were you ever a Pokemon trainer?"

"She used to be a gym leader in Alola," Raihan chimed in. The two women's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Alola? Wow, that's quite a distance," Sonia commented.

"Yes, my father and I did a lot of traveling as it was related to his research," Azusa began.

"Ah, that's how you know my grandmother," Sonia added.

"Exactly, but I was a gym trainer years ago. I decided that I wanted to be a fashion designer more and left the gym in capable hands,"

"You did mention that you were a fashion designer, have you produced a fashion line yet?" Nessa asked.

"Milcery Eve is my line," she replied with a smile.

"You're the creator? That's amazing," Sonia and Nessa spoke up.

"I buy all of my accessories from the line, I didn't know it was yours," Sonia commented. The three women began to speak in detail about fashion and design.

"Well...they seem satisfied…" Piers trailed off as he nursed his drink in hand as he watched the three women as they spoke

" I still can't believe Chairman Rose did what he did…It was three days ago but it feels like yesterday," Milo commented as he leaned back in his chair satisfied from his meal.

"No kidding, I knew that he was working on a different energy source but I didn't know he was going to that length…" Raihan sighed and took his headband off.

"At least we were able to really stop the pokemon that dynamxed with minimal damage and the new champion was able to take care of whatever that was…" Milo trailed off.

"True," Raihan nodded.

During the chaos that was Pokemon suddenly dynamaxing at several different cities throughout Galar, Hammerlocke was one of the cities that was hit the hardest. But through the chaos and commotion at Hammerlocke, Raihan and the others were able to quickly squash the rampaging Pokemon but there were a few Pokemon that he had caught a glimpse of, a Blastoise and a Dragapult who seemed to shield people from the debris. At first, he didn't pay it any mind but he knew that Blastoise, let alone Squirtles were not native to Galar and he knew of only one person who had a Squirtle.

The woman next to him.

His childhood friend. At least that's what he thought of her, they didn't spend a lot of time with each other but the time they spent together was meaningful, and they did speak with each other from time to time, but he had not seen her in person in years.

Why was she here all of a sudden?

As she spoke with Sonia and Nessa and as he spoke to the others he stole glances of her. Now in person, he could tell that she was no longer the sweet and innocent girl he grew up with. Despite the phone calls they had with each other, she was different, it was as if she held secrets behind those pearlescent pink eyes, she was a mystery to him.

_" I made it!"_

"You didn't get lost this time, nice job Leon," Sonia commented as everyone turned their attention to the purple-haired man and almost immediately his attention fell to Azusa.

"I tried- Azusa? You're back?" Leon began surprised at the woman's sudden appearance.

"Surprise? I'm back?" Azusa replied and laughed. It was a split second but Raihan could see his rival hesitate before he smiled.

"Give me a hug, it's been forever since I've seen you," Leon said as he opened his arms for a hug. Azusa laughed as she slid from the booth and hugged the man, he tightly wrapped his arms around her and spun her before he released her.

"How long has it been?" Leon smiled.

"Too long, you're a full adult now and taller than me," Azusa commented before she sat back down.

"You didn't think you were always going to be taller than me did you?" Leon chuckled before he sat next to her. "Hey everyone,"

Leon greeted the group before he squeezed into the booth next to her and forced her close to the man next to her.

"Jeez, you two are massive," Azusa sighed.

"Oh stop, you're just short and small," Raihan replied with a chuckle, she huffed.

Did you just get here? Were you able to watch the match?" Leon asked.

"I wasn't able to make it to the stadium but I came right after the match," Azusa replied.

"Ah...then you saw it," Leon sighed heavily and leaned back in the booth.

"They were looked young but they were no push over," Nessa commented and sighed. "I could have sworn I was ready to take everyone out with my Dreanaw,"

"You did really well though Nessa. All of you battled really well," Sonia commented as she looked at the Pokemon Gym leaders. "Besides there's always next year,"

"She's right," Azusa chimed in.

"Says the person who missed the whole tournament," Raihan scoffed.

"I know, I know, I was working and had a deadline to maintain," Azusa sipped her drink and elbowed Raihan.

"You could say that we learned from those battles…"Piers began.

"You can say that again," Milo nodded. The group began to speak about their recent battles against the now new champion and against one another.

"Also, why didn't you lot tell us about Azusa? She's so cool," Sonia began as she leaned over to Leon

"It slipped mind...I was so focused on becoming the champion…" Leon trailed off.

"Clearly," Nessa commented.

" Hey, she traveled a lot my bad…" Leon shrugged.

"Ouch is that how you feel?" Azusa giggled. "I see how it is Leon,"

"No that's not what I meant," Leon gently took her hand and squeezed it gently. "You're a good childhood friend, I could never forget you," Leon said as his golden eyes met hers.

"I'm glad" Azusa nodded with a cocky grin.

"Did we get drinks for everyone?" Raihan spoke up.

"Appetizers for everyone. I'll pay," Azusa replied.

"I'll definitely take another drink," Nessa spoke up.

"Me too and an appetizer," Sonia added.

"I'm too stuffed, I was with Hop and Oliver," Leon said sighed as he leaned back into the booth.

"Your brother is friends with the champ?" Azusa asked.

* * *

Hours and several conversations later, Azusa and Raihan had managed to slip away from the group that had grown the longer they stayed. Hop, Marnie, the new Pokemon champion, Oliver, and the other Pokemon gym leaders had joined.

"That was fun," Azusa smiled and stretched. "Are you staying in Wyndon?"

"Nope, I'm headed back home to Hammerlocke. The city was damaged, I need to see if there's anything I can do to help with the repairs," Raihan replied. "You?"

"Nowhere in particular I'm going to be here in Galar for an additional two days," Azusa replied, Raihan arched an eyebrow at her response.

"We didn't get to talk much, did you wanna go on a walk or to the park or something?" You've been gone for some years now," Raihan suggested, there was something off about her response.

"Sure, I'm sure your fanclub will want to kill me after stealing their precious Dragon Master," Azusa teased.

"Oh stop," Raihan chuckled as he began down the street, Azusa next to him.

"They're gonna think we're on a date, I hope your Rotom is getting my good side,"Azusa said as she eyed the Rotom floating around the two as they walked.

Raihan smirked and wagged his finger at his Rotom and was quite sure that it had taken his picture at that moment with her in the background.

"You behave now," Raihan teased.

As they began down the street they were oblivious to the man who had just exited from the restaurant.

"_Oh…_"

The two found themselves by the Wyndon river and enjoying the cool and gentle breeze that passed through the city.

"You said you were going to be here for another two days, do you mean in Wyndon or do you mean Galar?" Raihan asked.

"In Wyndon...at least," Azusa replied. There was a moment of silence before Raihan chuckled and leaned back outstretching his arms on the back of the bench.

"You were already in Galar... weren't you?" Raihan accused, Azusa gave the man a coy smirk before she replied.

"You're right...I've been in Galar for a bit," She replied.

"Alright, Azu...what did you get yourself into?" Raihan asked with his signature grin. " Let big brother Raihan help you,"

"I'm older than you and I've never seen you as an older brother," Azusa replied, her cheeks tinted slightly.

"What do you see me as?" Raihan cocked his head to the side, a small grin on his lips.

"A handsome man's that is no longer the whiny boy," Azusa replied and leaned back. Raihan chuckled deeply and grinned from ear to ear.

"Well that's good to know," Raihan watched as the woman relaxed on the bench.

"And you're right I have been in Galar much longer than. I said...and there's something I need to tell you" Azusa began. "I work for the International Pokemon Association and I was in Galar to investigate Chairman Rose and his obsession with the darkest day,"

Raihan listened with rapt attention as she began to explain why she was in Galar and her second occupation. As she spoke, he found himself staring at her in a different light. She was no longer the little girl with exotic looking eyes that traveled the world with her father.

She was more than that...

"So that's why you're here Azu…" Raihan trailed off, she nodded.

"And that completely different than being a gym Leader and fashion designer,"

"Those are true too-" she began.

Raihan leaned down and kissed her and slowly broke the kiss, his teal eyes stared into her seemingly pearlescent ones.

" I should have...kissed you sooner," His voice smoky but held a strong air of bravado.

"Raihan…" Azusa whispered softly shocked at the sudden kiss and his bravado.

"Come back to Hammerlocke with me," Raihan whispered.

"You do know what you're asking me?" Azusa asked as she looked up at him.

"You did say I'm not that whiny boy anymore," His voice smoky, lower than usual, raspy almost as he spoke.

"Rai…"Azusa began, her cheeks stained rosy pink as she looked at him. Without a word, he stood from the bench and held out his hand for her to take, without hesitation she took his hand.

* * *

Behind closed doors, their clothes scattered on the floor and bathed in a sliver of moonlight that pierced through the curtains of the man's apartment, he hovered over her sweat-slicked form. Her skin littered with bite marks, hair disheveled and her hands and knees.

His named spilled from her lips followed by gasps and high pitched whines that matched the rhythm of his hips as they snapped into hers. Each thrust was just enough to punch the air from her lungs, more than enough to fill her completely and have her head swimming with him.

A low guttural growl rumbled in his chest as he continued his unforgiving and rough pace, another low growl from him as she began to thrust her hips back to meet each of his thrusts. A hand slid down her sweat-soaked abdomen and between her folds, his fingers dipped further down to coat a few of his digits with her essence before returning to the swollen bud.

"Rai-ah!" A cry burst from her lips, the sudden coaxing was too much and sent her over the edge and consumed by her orgasm. Raihan moaned deeply as he continued through her orgasm, fingers still focused on dragging another orgasm from her. Another moan slipped from his lips, nearly drowned by her mewls and the sinful wet slap of skin met the plush flesh of her ass.

"One more Azu-" His own words nearly fail him at that point, his voice strained and desperate need sent her spiraling into breathless orgasm.

With one last tug, Raihan forced her back onto him for one final thrust where he met his own end. Their lips pushed together and a hungry and needy kiss, the air finally stilled, still changed with passion. Slowly and hesitantly he pulled from her and covered her with a sheet, he stepped away from the bed only to return moments later.

Although drenched in sweat, they willingly welcomed the other into their arms and continued to bask in the post-coital bliss.

"I don't know where all of this came from," Raihan whispered.

"I don't either…" Azusa replied as she laid nestled in his side.

Though his apartment was silent, his mind ran amok with the sudden revelation of what had just happened.

He and his childhood friend…

Azusa peered up at Raihan as a hand rested on his forehead when she began to stir, she slowly sat up and turned away from him.

"Azu?" Raihan asked quietly as he turned onto his side and used an arm to prop his head up. "Leaving?"

"Did you want me to stay?" She asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"I didn't expect you to leave so quickly," Raihan replied, Azusa turned to face him.

"Or do you have to go to _Miss Secret Agent_," The man teased and smirked.

"I can stay... I'm off until further notice," Azusa replied.

"Then stay with me...Azusa…" Raihan used his free hand to gently caress her cheek.

"Rai...are you falling for me?" Azusa smirked at the gentle gesture.

"And if I am?" Raihan asked as he ran a thumb over her bottom lip. "What will you do?"

"I didn't know you were into older women," Azusa grinned and pushed the man onto his back and hovered over him.

"I like what I like and know what I want," Raihan replied as he looked up at the woman that hovered above him.

"That's what you said when you kissed me the first time," Azusa commented.

"And that hasn't changed," Raihan replied confidently. He carded a hand through her hair and leaned up to kiss her.

"Stay with me...Azusa," Raihan whispered huskily and kissed her again. With a sigh, Azusa reclaimed her spot nestled next to the man, head on his chest and comfortably covered. He smoothly wrapped an arm around her and sighed softly.

"You're asking a lot of me Rai,"Azusa teased.

"We'll see about that in the morning," He chuckled softly.

* * *

Raihan was awoken by his Rotom phone nudging him, he gently grabbed the device and looked at all of the thousands of messages he had received overnight and this morning. Before he had gone to bed he posted the photos that were taken yesterday.

_{Who is she?}_

_{Raihan noooo~!}_

_{Is that his gf? WAIT! DOES RAIHAN HAVE A GF?}_

_{Is he on a date with a fan?!}_

_{Yu battle well! Rai!_

_{Is she s gym leader too?}_

_{She cute tho…}_

_{Who is that woman?!}_

**\- 100+ messages -**

"_Whoops_,"


	2. More than Friends

Raihan sighed softly as he realized he had been staring at the same email for nearly 15 minutes, he was distracted, again. So much that he nearly missed the young trainer in front of his desk.

"Oh hey Dudley," Raihan began with his normal toothy smile.

"Raihan... I'm ready to try again," Dudley nodded full of determination. Raihan leaned back in his chair and smiled.

Raihan looked up from his laptop and to one of the trainers under his guidance and smiled.

"Alright, let's see if you've improved"

As the two made it into the Hammerlocke gym the other trainers joined in to watch and perhaps participate. He would take them in and give them tips and advice on how best to proceed or excel in their strategies. Of course, they wouldn't get far, even if his mind was elsewhere.

One of the observing trainers gasped when the trainer engaged in battle with Raihan took down one of his Pokemon. Raihan smirked slightly.

_"Is Raihan ok?" One of the female trainers whispered_

_"I dunno he seemed fine this morning,"_

Since this morning his mind was elsewhere, on the woman whom he shared his bed with the night before and this morning. His childhood friend, and maybe girlfriend, Azusa, he wasn't sure but nor did he ask even though it was on the tip of his tongue. Before they started their morning they had a lazy fuck session before they took turns in the shower followed by a quick breakfast at the local cafe.

They went their separate ways soon after and hadn't seen her since but the post on his InstaSnap was still blowing up with 'likes' and questions.

She came in like a raging sandstorm and swept him off his feet.

Raihan grinned.

"Good job! You took advantage of my mistake. Good, let's get serious" Raihan relaxed his demeanor and slipped into his normal stance.

* * *

_"Leon, are you lost?"_

The purple-haired man looked over his shoulder to the person that spoke to him, it was the person he was actually looking for.

"Azusa? Talk about luck, you're actually the person I was looking for," Leon smiled as he turned and faced her.

"Oh?" Azusa raised her eyebrows surprised. "Luck was definitely on your side,"

"Yeah, I tried to call you but it kept ringing," Leon replied and watched as she began to look through her purse. With a quick glance he looked the woman from head to toe, she wore all black, a black fitted crop top, pleather shorts, black thigh highs, and black ankle boots.

"That's insane...I forgot my phone…"Azusa trailed off as she adjusted the white sunglasses on top of her head.

"At your hotel room? That's unlike you," Leon smiled. "You were always prepared back then,"

"It happens sometimes," Azusa smiled but knew that she had forgotten her phone at Raihan's apartment, which was unlike her. " But you were looking for me?"

"I had some time today and just wanted to catch up with you. We haven't been able to talk as much," Leon smiled. The warmth in the man's smile reminded her of the time she spent with him and the others when she lived in Hammerlocke. Though she traveled the world her soul resided in Unova, and her heart stayed in Galar.

"Sure, that is if you don't mind walking around Hammerlocke with me, I have some business to take care of still," Azusa asked.

"I don't mind," Leon nodded with a smile.

Azusa and Leon spent the day conversing and visiting various clothing boutiques and distributors as well as stopping for coffee and soon lunch. The two settled at a cafe in the North-Western side of Hammerlocke.

"So you were able to follow the dream you wanted a few years back. How has it been?" Leon asked before he took a bite of his sandwich.

"It's been three years since I became a fashion designer and it's great," Azusa sipped her tea.

"Your brand is super popular. I'm not gonna lie, I'm surprised," Leon chuckled. "When I heard that you were abdicating your gym leader position I was angry but I see that you're really happy with your choice. Seeing you happy is more important,"

"My father told me at a young age to do what I love, and it's not like I'm giving up training pokemon," Azusa began. "They're with me in a different _way_,"

Leon tilted his head slightly as he looked at the woman across from him, the young airheaded girl he once knew was now a successful woman. The airheadedness and innocence she had was replaced by an air of mystery and the toothy smile she once wore was now more feline and looked as if there was more behind the smile she wor.

But now she was different, or was she the same?

"On the other hand Leon, you've accomplished your dream and held on to it for…" Azusa trailed off.

"Ten years," Leon spoke up with a smile as his eyes fell the tea cup in her hands.

"Sounds like you were still keeping tabs on me," he chuckled.

"Maybe a little bit, had to make sure you accomplished your dreams like you said you were going to," Azusa smiled, Leon gave a crooked grin as he ran a hand through his hair. He caught a glimpse of her smile and the warmth that he found himself pinning for even after all of these years.

Despite not being in the region Azusa still kept up with the news in the Galar region as she lived in Alola and traveled to Unova. He was the golden boy of the Galar region, backed by Chairman Rose, the young boy who continuously held the title 'Galar's Champion'. When she arrived in the region and Wyndon, though she said she did not watch the match, she did. She watched as the title, the glory was suddenly yanked away from him.

She knew behind the smile that he wore, there was a burning desire, a ferocious determination to take back the championship. It was all he ever knew and she knew that.

"Azu…" Leon began his golden eyes focused on her now, she looked unfazed at the young man's determined stare.

"I will become champion again," Leon replied firmly.

"Are you confessing your dreams to me again, Leon?" Azusa smiled.

"I confessed to you before and you saw what happened, you're my _precious _good luck charm," Leon grinned, she too grinned as she leaned back in her chair.

"Don't forget to enjoy your time off before you go pulling the rug from under little Oliver," Azusa sighed.

"He'll understand. I did endorse him," Leon smirked as he took the glass of water in front of him. "Also, no promises,"

Azusa nodded at the man's determination and thought back to the main reason she had arrived at Galar, and to the man that she shared her night with, Raihan. Although she buried herself in her work, even as she walked around with Leon he was still on her mind. Lost in her thoughts, she flinched as Leon cleared his throat.

"So tell me what else are you doing here? You on holiday?" Leon asked. " I feel as if we haven't really talked in ages,"

"Ah, yes you could say that I'm on a working holiday," Azusa replied.

"You didn't even bother to tell us that you were coming or was it a spur of the moment decision?" Leon chuckled.

"I actually did mention it to Raihan in passing but clearly he forgot and it was a spur of the moment... a little," Azusa replied and sighed. " Then again, I guess the timing was off, I mentioned it to him before the challenges started, so he probably forgot,"

"That could be. There was also a lot of stuff going on in general. I'm sure you heard about Chairman Rose..." Leon trailed off for a moment before he took out his cell phone. Azusa glanced at the man's hesitation for a moment but acted as if she didn't notice it.

"Terrible...a man with a noble idea but the wrong way to go about it," Azusa said quietly. She knew more about Chairman Rose than she let on but held back."But on a lighter note, should we see if Raihan wants to hang with us?"

"Sure," Azusa nodded with a smile despite the lewd thoughts that ran amok in her head from this morning session's and the man's words yesterday to the man across from her, Leon nodded with a small smile as he began to message their friend. Despite her thoughts, calmly Azusa sipped her tea and thought to where her cell phone could be in Raihan's apartment.

"He said he'll stop by shortly," Leon began "Also…"

"Oh ok-" Azusa replied and turned her attention to the man's phone in front of her.

"What's this about?" Leon asked as he showed her pictures from Raihan's InstaSnap.

"At least...his rotom got my good side," Azusa sighed. Leon swiped through the photos from yesterday night they strolled down the road to the taxis. The photos of her smiling, smirking and scrunching her nose once she realized the floating Rotom has been taking pictures of her. The night before she had asked him not to post the photos, just in case his fan club got the wrong idea but then again...

"It looks like you two were on a date," Leon smirked as he looked at his phone and began to swipe through the photos.

"We were just chatting and took a cab back to Hammerlocke," Azusa replied and casually took a sip of her tea. Leon's golden eyes studied to see if he could really decipher what really happened yesterday. He caught a glimpse of them as he exited from the restaurant they dined at but didn't bother to interrupt them

"Uh-huh. We're together, having lunch...are we on a date?" Leon asked, Azusa laughed slightly.

"It does seem that way doesn't it?" Azusa laughed softly and blushed." Oh stop, Leon,"

"Yo," Raihan called out as he approached the table.

"Raihan," Leon smiled and nodded.

"Hey Raihan," Azusa smiled.

"Aww, are you two on a date? Why did you invite me?" Raihan teased.

"We're not on a date," Azusa replied.

"We're on a date," Leon chuckled as Raihan pulled up a chair to the table. "I'm kidding,"

"Oh Azu, you forgot this," the taller man began as he pulled her Rotom from his pocket."I charged it for you,"

"Thanks," Azusa said quietly. She was sure it wouldn't take Leon long to piece things together.

"You forgot it at the cafe," Raihan added as he sat down.

"Is that where I left it? That's not like me at all," Azusa sighed thankful that he came up with that excuse on the fly despite not having said anything to him. Leon leaned back in his chair amused at the exchange between the two

"Breakfast-" Azusa began.

"Date," Raihan finished. Raihan laughed as Azusa smacked him in the arm.

"Enough," Azusa huffed, the two men laughed at the woman's dismay.

"You two already got your lunch?" Raihan asked.

"Yeah but it's ok, it's been a while since we've been able to hang out like this," Azusa began.

"Yeah my schedule is open a bit," Leon added.

"Alright, then I'm getting some food," Raihan said as he picked up the menu.

The group joked and talked to one another for an hour before Raihan said his goodbyes and headed back to the Hammerlocke gym leaving Leon and Azusa. Before Raihan headed back to the gym, he casually gave Azusa a knowing look, gave Leon his signature grin and left.

"Well that was fun," Leon commented.

"Yeah, it truly has been some time since we've talked like that, hopefully, we can do it again soon," Azusa sighed.

"Yeah, where are you heading off to now?" Leon asked and stretched.

"Probably pick up some toiletries and head back to my hotel," Azusa replied and yawned.

"I know it's not far but I can walk there with you," Leon began.

"You sure? Don't you have things to do?" Azusa questioned.

"It's ok," Leon smiled gently.

"Ok. You sure you won't get lost on your way to the train station?" Azusa teased. She still knew the man was directionally challenged and managed to get lost all the time.

"I'll be fine," Leon replied and began to nudge her down the street. There was a pause that settled between the two as the leisurely walked towards the Hammerlocke hotel .

"You know...Azusa…" Leon began suddenly breaking the pause between them.

"What's up?" Azusa turned to look up at Leon next to her.

"I wanted my first kiss to be with you," Leon began.

"That's really sudden," Azusa replied and laughed slightly. "What made you think of this?"

"Just reminiscing," Leon chuckled. "Do I sound silly?"

"No, not all. There's nothing wrong with reminiscing, just talking to you lot reminded me of my time here in Galar," Azusa replied.

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" Leon questioned.

"Life things… Why? Did you miss me?" Azusa replied cheekily.

Leon slowly stopped walking as did Azusa, the woman's exotic pinkish-gray eyes focused on him, her head tilting in confusion. A moment of silence fell between the two as they looked back at one another, though he said nothing she could feel that there was something he wanted to say, wanted to confess to her.

"What is it?" Azusa asked softly.

"I…" Leon began hesitantly. "I wanted you to be my first," Leon's golden eyes slowly settled on hers.

"I wanted you to be my first kiss, my first girlfriend...my first and only but so much has changed…and I guess I just have lingering feelings," Leon began and laughed nervously. Azusa placed her hands behind her back as she smiled softly.

"You're still such a big softy, Lee," Azusa sighed as she walked over to him and stopped in front of him.

"That's one of the many things that hasn't changed about me," Leon replied as he looked down at her.

"Yeah...and that's comforting," Azusa murmured softly. "Don't change that about yourself. Ok?"

"I won't," Leon replied softly and nodded.

"Good," Azusa smiled. " I can make it to the hotel from here, thanks Lee,"Azusa began and turned away.

"Azusa wait-" Leon began. Azusa turned to face him and was suddenly pulled into his embrace.

"Ach-! A bear hug- ! Lee-!" Azusa yelped in the man's embrace. Without warning, he placed a gentle kiss onto her forehead. Slowly, she looked up at the man and sighed, the look in his eyes told her everything that he hesitated to say and do.

"You're a jerk you know that," Azusa commented as she poked him in the chest and stepped back from him.

"I know and I'm sorry," Leon replied softly as he slowly let his arms fall to his side.

"Tell your mother and Hop I said hello," Azusa began as she waved and continued down the street leaving him behind.

"I will always love you...Azusa…"Leon sighed softly as he watched the woman walk away from him. He covered his face with his hat as he turned away from the woman.

* * *

Azusa sighed as she entered the hotel lobby, she knew the man had feelings for her and could put two and two together to figure out what he was trying to say. In the back of her mind, she had thought about returning to Galar many times but remained in Alola and traveled to Unova. She also knew that things could have been different if she did return back with her father but there was nothing she could do about it and decided to let it go.

"Don't break her heart Lee," Azusa said quietly and focused on the vibrating rotom in her hand. Raihan's image appeared on the screen before she answered it.

"Hey Rai," Azusa answered the phone as she made her way to her hotel elevator.

_{Azu~ Are you still in Hammerlocke?}_

"Yeah I'm going to my hotel room right now," Azusa said as she pressed the button to call the elevator.

_{Any plans tonight?}_

"I needed to pick up some stuff since I'm staying longer than I thought I would," The woman replied as she entered the elevator and pressed the button to her floor.

_{Oh?}_

"Can I come over? You wanted to ask me something yesterday, right?" Azusa said as the elevator doors opened.

_{Oh wow Azu, you're asking to come over? Do you know what you're asking of me?}_

"Fifteen minutes?" Azusa asked.

{That's fine...see you when you get here Azu…}

On her way to the man's apartment, Azusa made a stop to pick up toiletries, she smiled to herself at the sudden turn of events. She came to Hammerlock for an assignment and found herself gravitating towards an old friend, Raihan in more intimate ways than she could have imagined.

"_Hey you! You're the one that was in on Raihan's InstaSnap!"_

Azusa looked up from her phone to see a group of angry-looking women, Azusa sighed softly as she looked annoyed at the women.

"Can I help you?" Azusa asked as she leaned onto the handle of her suitcase. Instead of staying at the Hammerlocke hotel, she decided she would convince Raihan to let her crash at his place even though she knew that he would let her stay, he asked her the night before.

"Just because you're some big-time fashion designer doesn't mean that you can just swoop in and think you have a chance with Raihan," one of the women began. Unamused, Azusa crossed her arms as she sized up the women, of course, there was no way she was going to leave or walk around Hammerlocke without running into some of Raihan's groupies.

"Does Raihan know you are all like this? What would he think?" Azusa asked.

"He's ours and you better back off," another woman spoke up. "You're not even a pokemon trainer,"

"Ah...that's where you're wrong," Azusa smiled as she placed her hands behind her back. At that moment, Gengar rose from the woman's shadow and grinned mischievously at Azusa before it turned its attention to the women in front of its master. The women stepped back startled at the sudden appearance of the ghostly pokemon.

"Though I may seem like a normal woman and I am far from that..." Azusa began the smile still on her lips.

"Gen, let's show them why we were feared in Alola,"

Azusa's Gengar color seemed to deepen as it stared at the women, grinning from ear to ear.

"Gen, use _Hypnosis_," Azusa grinned as she looked at the now frightened women.

* * *

Despite the setback, Azusa made it to Raihan's apartment and was welcomed in.

"What took so long?" Raihan jokingly asked. "You trying to start a scandal?"

"I got distracted by stuff at the store, I had to check it out," Azusa replied.

"I ordered some take out is that ok?" Raihan asked.

"Oh nice," Azusa replied. "Um I hope you don't mind that I just decided to crash here-" Azusa began when Raihan suddenly flicked her forehead. An abrupt squawk came from the woman as she looked up at the man hurt and confused as to why he had flicked her, Raihan grinned.

"Y-You can't use that on me," Azusa pouted. "I did that to you rascals," d.

"I asked you to stay and you left anyway. Of course, you can stay here," Raihan took her straightened her shoes by the door and took her suitcase.

"You didn't have to flick me," Azusa huffed while the man laughed from his bedroom.

"Have a seat~!" Raihan said from the back hallway of his apartment. Azusa pouted as she sat down on one of the plush cushions in front of the delectable food in front of her.

"What do you want to drink?" Raihan asked.

"Do you have beer?" Azusa carefully crossed her legs.

"Look at you being the adult," Raihan teased.

"Oh hush," Azusa stuck out her tongue at the man as he placed a can of beer onto the table, he sat down across from her.

"Dig in," Raihan smiled.

Hours passed as the two casually ate, conversed and reminisced on times long gone and drank

"Hey look I said I was sorry, ok?" Raihan laughed. "Besides you looked super cute,"

"Ok but you're trying to start a scandal," Azusa huffed.

"Galar's Dragon Master dating the enigmatic prestigious ghost gym leader turned fashion designer, Azusa," Raihan smirked. "That's one hell of a headline,"

Azusa gave him a look as she downed her drink.

"There's no point in taking them down now, over ten thousand people have seen it," Raihan chuckled as he scrolled through the comments on the photos. A small smile on his lips as he thought back to the night before.

"They must think we're a couple," Azusa sighed, her cheeks stained a slight pinkish color.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing to date me," Raihan scoffed as he lounged back on the sofa in his apartment.

"Why aren't you dating someone now?" Azusa questioned as she sat cautiously crossed her legs as she sat on the floor. Raihan narrowed his eyes at the woman and placed his arms behind his head.

"Maybe I didn't find anyone interesting enough," Raihan replied casually.

"Oh really? I mean Nessa is so beautiful," Azusa replied.

"She is but not what I want," Raihan replied. "You already know what I want,"

With a smug look on her face, she stood and walked over to the lounging man and straddle his lap. The sudden movement caused the man to flush and hesitated to place his hands on her hips.

"Azu…" Raihan began when she placed a finger to his lips to silence him. She gently caressed his cheek before she gently took his hands and placed them on her hips.

"My answer is yes...that is if you can keep up with me," Azusa purred.

"I'm Galar's Dragon Master, can _you_ keep up with me?" Raihan grinned as his fingers gently dug into her plush skin as she leaned down to kiss him, immediately he took the lead swallowing her moans, nipping at her bottom lip determined to taste her again, to satisfy his craving of her.

"You don't know how much I've been thinking about you…Azusa," Raihan groaned deeply in her ear and grabbed a handful of her ass. "It's kinda scary how you appeared and now you're the only thing on my mind."

"Funny enough...I've been thinking about you too," Azusa whispered as she nibbled on his earlobe.

Raihan groaned and lifted his hips as if on instinct Azusa rocked her ass backward pressing against his already hard length. One of his hands snaked its way up her shirt, immediately her hands went to unbuttoning her shirt and bra once discarded behind her immediately his lips were on her neck and breasts marking the soft flesh.

In a dizzying whirlwind, their lips sealed together, their naked bodies pressed against one another in a heated passion, hungering for one another. Teasingly she rocked her hips against his throbbing erect length, teasing him until neither of them could hold back. Without warning, Azusa pushed the bulbous head past her wet folds and completely engulfed him. A soft whine caught in her throat as she settled on him. She placed her hands onto his shoulders to brace herself. Raihan's hands already gripped her hips but one wound itself into her messy brown hair and gently tugged her into another heated kiss. She whined softly and eagerly leaned into the kiss, her hips slowly rocking and soon finding their rhythm.

Though he met her thrust for thrust he began to thrust harder into her, pulling her hips down against him with every thrust he made upwards. Azusa cried out as hot pleasure shot through her practically slamming her hips down as she rode him. Their breathless moans, and whispers They moved together, chasing their release until Raihan felt her body tense and pulse around him. Azusa threw her head back as a sudden and shrill cry burst from her lips, her orgasm overwhelming her.

Raihan cursed as he felt those snug and tight walls pulse and tighten around him, with a deep throaty groan of his own he found himself being consumed by her orgasm and followed after her. He tugged her hair firmly back as his lips attached to the bite marked column of her neck, a breathless whimper bubbled in her throat before she collapsed onto the man, her head in the crook of his neck

Though no words were said, they sat in silence in each other sweaty embrace, Raihan whispered a gentle apology as he tightened his arms around her.

"You better be," Azusa whispered and bit down on the man's shoulder, Raihan tensed and chuckled.

"I guess that's payback?" Raihan chuckled as the woman mumbled. "Are you staying this time?"

"Yes...I did say yes earlier. You're not going to kick your new girlfriend out are you?"Azusa teased.

"No, especially not when you came to me first...besides we have all night," Raihan grinned.

* * *

Raihan's rotom rose him from his sleep, it was Leon, groggily he answered the call.

"Leon...what's going on why are you calling so early?" Raihan mumbled.

_{Hey Rai-Is that...Azusa?}_

Raihan yawned and casually angled the phone away from the sleeping woman that had been using him as his pillow.

"I don't know what you're talking about...what's going on? Why did you call so early?" Raihan ignored the man's question and tried to focus back on the main reason he had called. Although tired, Raihan noticed his friend's hesitation to speak.

_{I was wondering if you heard about the group of women that the Hammerlocke Police found, apparently they were hypnotized by a pokemon}_

"Were they hurt? Anything stolen?" Raihan asked groggily.

_{No, but it is something you should be aware of especially since what had happened with the pokemon suddenly dynamaxing in the cities}_

"Understandable...I'll keep a lookout for anything weird happening," Raihan yawned. "Did the Hammerlocke police contact you or?"

_{Oliver contacted me about it, he's in the city right now I guess}_

"Ah...that kid," Raihan sighed as he looked down at the sleeping Azusa. He caught a glance of his friend's expression before he turned away slightly.

_{Alright, I just wanted to make sure you knew about it. I won't keep you any longer}_

"Right, see ya later,"

Raihan watched as the screen faded to black for a moment and then turned his attention back to the sleeping woman next to him.

"You're gonna have to tell him at some point," Azusa murmured quietly as she placed her head back onto his chest.

"He'll figure it out, sooner or later," Raihan yawned.


	3. Notes about Azusa

**Notes about Azusa:**

\- Azusa was born in Unova, her mother died when she was 2yrs

\- She has her mother's pinkish-grey eyes and her father's looks.

\- When she turned 3 years old, her father started traveling the world for his research on ancient Pokemon history & Legendary Pokemon

\- Azusa's first Pokemon was a Squirtle she found when she was 5 yrs old and kept it as a pet until her father began to teach her how to be a trainer

*Although Squirtle has now evolved to Blastoise

\- Her father traveled to all (current) parts of the world including Galar when Azusa was younger

\- She traveled to Galar and stayed there with her father until she was 12 yrs

\- She met Leon and Raihan around 8-11 yrs old

*She is older than both of them and was taller than them but now the shortest

\- Azusa and her father returned back to Alola where she stayed until she was 18 yrs old; during her time in Alola she was the ghost type gym leader in Alola

***Azusa's pokemon**: Blastoise, Banette, Alolan Marowak, Gengar, Dragapult, Decideye

\- She left Alola and bequeathed the gym to Acerola to pursue her dream of being a fashion designer.

*She became a fashion designer and was approached by the International Pokemon Association (a fictional government organization) to work for them and she did.

*She was able to be an agent and a fashion designer; her fashion line if called Milcery Eve


End file.
